party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Gligar
Info Gligar is a Ground/Flying-type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It is based on a combination of a scorpion and a bat. Gligar is able to learn not only Ground and Flying moves, but it is also able to learn quite a few Poison moves, as well. Despite having wings, it cannot learn Fly. Gligar can have two abilities as of Generation IV: Hyper Cutter or Sand Veil. Gligar gained an evolved form, Gliscor in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl for the Nintendo DS. In Anime Ash caught a Gligar in the 64th episode of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. He got it since that Gligar refused to return to its forest and because it liked Ash. This particular Gligar often stuck out its tongue and loved to eat berries. Gligar also liked to land on Ash, and Ash was usually knocked onto the floor because Gligar had a tough shell on its skin. It also cried often when scolded by Ash, when faced with its fear of heights, or when it lost to a very tough opponent. It evolved into a Gliscor, thanks to a Razor Fang given to it by Gary. Appearance Gligar is a combination of a scorpion and a bat. However, Gligar use its wings to glide through the air, not to actually fly. Male and female Gligar are different at the 'ball' on its tail, as males' are bigger than the females'. It is blue in color if it is a Shiny Pokémon. Abilities As Gligar It's abilities are Hyper Cutter, Sand Veil and Immunity (in the Dream World). As Gliscor Evolution To evolve a Gligar into a Gliscor, you need to have a Razor Fang. Then, level it up at night. How to Get Gold/Silver It is rare at Route 45. Crystal It is the same way as Gold and Silver. Ruby/Sapphire You have to trade a Pokemon to get it. Emerald It is rare at the Safari Zone. Fire Red/Leaf Green Same way with Ruby and Sapphire. Diamond/Pearl It is uncommon at Routes 206, 207, 214, 215 and 227 (when Emerald is instered) Platinum It is common at Route 206. Heart Gold/Soul Silver It is common at Route 45. This is only for HeartGold. In SoulSilver, he is unavailable. Black/White It is rare at Route 11 and 15. X/Y It is common at Route 19. Origin Gligar appears to be a combination of a scorpion and a bat due to its bat-like ears and wings. Other Appearances SSF2 He appears in Super Smash Flash 2 as an uncommon Pokémon that can be released with Poké Balls. Once it is released, Gligar will pick a single target and then use Fury Cutter in which it rushes at an opposing player to damage him/her before disappearing. Gligar will then reappear and strike again. Gligar repeats this process a few times before disappearing for the final time. Gligar works in a somewhat similar manner as Latias and Latios worked in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Gligar deals more damage as he keeps slashing. However, should Gligar miss, it's chain of attacks will cease. Description Gligar is a flying Pokémon that looks a bit like a bat. It’s aggressive, quick, and often deadly. gligar1.png|And a cute lil’ guy, to boot. Gligar will repeatedly charge at an opponent at lightning speed from random angles, hitting them away in the process. Each time it charges, its attack increases in strength! gligar2.png|A solid hit at first… gligar3.png|…but later on, a massive one! If someone gets hit several times in a row, they’re likely to get KO’d. There is a catch, though: if Gligar’s attack is avoided, it stops the barrage entirely. Do whatever you can to make sure the opponent keeps getting hit! Gallery Pokemon Gligar-Pokemon-Wallpaper.jpg|Gliscor's wallpaper. 207gligar1600x1200.jpg|Gligar's wallpaper. SSF2 gligaricon.png|Gligar's icon in the Smash Flash Dojo!|link=http://ssfdojo.mcleodgaming.com/ Gligarbig.gif|Gligar's pixel art, which is very different in the actual game. Trivia *Gligar is one of the Pokemon to evolve at night. *In the Smash Flash Dojo!, Gligar's page was put in 2013's New Year's Eve. *There was a rumor that Gligar was going to replace Jigglypuff. ** this was proven false after the SSF2 Developers revealed it to be a trick. Even when Gligar was added into the DOJO!!, Damian jokingly commented that "Jigglypuff should what out, none the less. the Gligar is back". Category:Heroes Category:Genderless Category:No rights Category:Pages with Tabbers